


Hibari's Dad Has Got It Goin' On

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Floor Sex, M/M, Riding, Tattoo Kink, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna really likes to visit Hibari's house now that he knows Hibari has a good looking dad. Fx27 Fonx27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibari's Dad Has Got It Goin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the Story is from Stacy's Mom by Fountain of Wayne's
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Amano Akira own **KHR**
> 
>  **Warnings** : It's M-rated so expect explicit language, explicit sex, tattoo kink, muscle appreciation, underage(Tsuna17 Fon is 34)

Tsuna never would have never have thought that—even in a million years he would be attracted to an old4er man, and to his best friend's father at that, but like hey the guy was hot and Tsuna was a growing boy with hormones. How could he not be attracted to someone as handsome as Fon.

 

Tsuna used to be a kid that was always alone and made fun of. Everyone—boys and girls alike would always bully him because of his hair that had law defying gravity, he apparently was girlish looking, and because he always a total clutz that would mess up everything…just No Good-Tsuna was who he was. All of this made him seem like the prey for everyone to hunt on. One day it all just changed for him though when he meet the infamous Hibari, who eventually became his best friend. There were a lot of things Tsuna liked about his friend Hibari and that included his really sexy dad.

 

At Namimori Elementary School Tsuna was outside sitting underneath the cherry trees eating a panda bear bento that was inside a little black box, he had another but it was instead a brown bear with some white rice next to it. The brunette had his face turned downwards as tears streamed down his face all thanks to the jerk Kensuke Mochida who had made fun of him again. He was always a real jerk to the brunette, he always tried harassing the small male at any given moment. Like today, Tsuna was only trying to help Kyoko-chan by giving her an extra pencil that she needed because she had lost hers somewhere, but stupid Mochida had to go off and think that he had a crush on the incredibly dense girl who was also Mochida's girlfriend. He had stood on top of a chair and yelled out to everyone in the room that No Good-Tsuna has a crush on his girlfriend making everyone turn and look towards the red faced and bleary eyed Tsuna. They all erupted in laughter and insults, expect Kyoko who look confused as hell, Tsuna ran out of the room the loud noises of everyone following behind him. He hid out in the bathroom until it was time for lunch and now here he was just trying to eat his lunch.

 

He heard a scoff from up above him making him flinch slightly. Tsuna looked up slowly to see his senpai—Hibari Kyoya look down at him in disgust. To say that he was scared of the man was an understatement, he was absolutely fucking terrified of the well known male. He was scared of him more than the other students at Namimori Elementary School, because the male always carried out cruel punishment to those who did not follow the rules."What are you doing outside? It's time for lunch." Tsuna noticed Hibari glaring at the Sakura trees above him. The brunette gulped silently, but to Tsuna it was loud, too loud in this quiet that surrounded him.

 

"U-um-w-w-well uh um"—he received a more violent glare from Hibari.—Ican'tgoinsidebecauseeveryonemakesfunofme..and..and."

 

"Speak more slowly I can't understand you, if you keep speaking like that I'll bite you to death." Hibari barked out getting a squeak of fear from Tsuna.

 

Tsuna took in a breath to relax himself before exhaling it to speak more sensible this time. "I can't go inside because everyone makes fun of me." He got a look from Hibari making him shuffle around on the grass.

 

Hibari blinked slowly but he still remained a straight face. "You must be No Good-Tsuna." Tsuna bit his lip and nodded. "Hmm I see so you're the herbivore." Hibari walked over some more to sit next to Tsuna still glaring at the trees above the both of them in obvious distain. The black haired male when he sat down with his knees bent up in front of him reached over taking his brown bear bento and eating it.

 

"U-um Hibari-san if you're hungry, you could have just asked instead of uh...taking it…" He got a glare from Hibari who was munching slowly on the bento. Tsuna looked expectantly at Hibari as he made a quiet noise. "D-do you um like it Hibari-san? I could uh make you a box and bring some for you…I mean if you want." Hibari nodded slowly as he got up when he finished the bento, brushing his pants off as he did so. This started to occur everyday—with Tsuna sitting underneath the Sakura trees with two boxes of food on his lap, waiting to eat until Hibari came always resulting in a one-sided conversation, but the brunette could tell that Hibari always listened to him, as the other always nodded along and made a few comments here and there. And that was really how their strange friendship had started.

 

Word got around fast at the small elementary school—that Tsuna was apparently Hibari's friend. Many didn't believe, it was way too unbelievable. It wasn't until the ones who bullied Tsuna the most confronted Tsuna about the situation as they cornered him in the halls, while all the other students were in class learning or dozing around. They insulted him repeatedly saying that Hibari was too good for Tsuna and so much cooler than the brunette. They said that Tsuna made up the rumor himself so he could become cool. Tsuna was close to tears at the boys harsh comments until out of nowhere sliver tonfas appeared from behind the boys efficiently injuring them. The bullies looked on in disbelief and horror as they collided with the floor. Hibari looked down on them with very distinctive hate. He told the bullies to scram and not to ever mess with the herbivore again or else they'd get more than an injury. After that—and in later times of protection—Hibari never actually said they were friends, but his protective—while violent actions—were proof enough to the brunette.

 

As they grew older and became middle schoolers to high schoolers their friendship still lasted throughout the years. Hibari and Tsuna became even closer to each other as each year passed. They always told the other what happened that day or whenever the other was not around—more so Tsuna simply because Hibari usually did the same thing everyday. Tsuna was seventeen while Hibari was eighteen always a year older than himself. Since they became High Schoolers Hibari has increased in a lot of things; popularity, strength, tallness, he had even became the leader of The Namimori High School Disciplinary Committee, and now he even has a little yellow bird that was called Hibird that follows him around everywhere.

 

For Tsuna much has not changed he still stayed the same old No Good-Tsuna. He has made many friends since he went to Namimori High School, Tsuna had gotten taller but still a lot shorter then Hibari and most of the average males of Japan. Nobody picked on him anymore which was perfectly fine with him. What he didn't know was that everyone was scared to mess with Tsuna because he had some pretty violent but protective friends, and if you messed with their precious and innocent Tsuna you would just be signing your death wish.

 

Over the years Hibari would often come to his house to eat or just to talk sometimes after school and the weekend's, but never has Tsuna been to Hibari's house. It didn't bother him at all even if he would like to know what the Hibari household was like.

 

It was a bright beautiful day as they sat atop the High School roof eating, when Tsuna first asked Hibari if he could ever come to his house sometime. Hibari chewed on his yellow bird bento that Tsuna had made. The black haired male waited in answering until he finished eating his bird bento—this was his favorite bento that Tsuna would make for him.

 

"I did not think it mattered little herbivore." Hibari brought his head up to face Tsuna.

 

"Well, I mean I would like to come over Hibari-san. I thought it would be a nice change for once, and I would like to know more about the Hibari's who raised Hibari-san." Tsuna slightly giggled at the raised brow Hibari gave him and the 'Hibari Hibari' that Hibird tweeted out who was atop Hibari's shoulder.

 

The black haired male made a sound of confirmation in the back of his throat. "Is that so? Then you can come over after school today if you can. My dad will not be home today, he is training a Chinese girl named I-Pin."

 

"Oh really, what does he do?" Tsuna perked up in interest because Hibari's dad sounded cool. He would really like to meet the man who raised Hibari and see if the man's attitude was anything like Hibari's was.

 

"He works at a dojo training kids and adults any martial art style that they want to learn." Hibari explained as he got up yawning.

 

 _'Wait_ _what_ …. _any…martial_ … _arts?'_ Tsuna was shocked because wow he does sound pretty cool to Tsuna now. "How many martial art styles do your father know?" The brunette jumped slightly in excitement.

 

Hibari raised both of his eyebrows up as he watched Tsuna. "One hundred eight." He answered short and sweet.

 

"Wowww so cool Hibari-san, just like you." Tsuna grinned up at Hibari.

 

Hibari scoffed and smirked proudly. "Well of course we are Hibari's after all the strongest, fastest, and just the best." Tsuna forgot how cocky the other could be sometimes, not really surprisingly Hibari was though. Now it was Tsuna's turn to scoff and just as he was about to say something the bell to go back to class cut him off. "Don't be late herbivore. If I find out that you were late, I will bite you to death, and don't think I'll go easy on you."

 

Tsuna jumped up running to the door that lead back down to the school. "Right Hibari-san. See you later." He said as he waved backwards to Hibari running towards the door.

 

Tsuna was jumping his leg up and down under the desk in eagerness and excitement as he watched the clock above the chalkboard move ever too slowly to leaving time. Tsuna looked over to his right when he heard a familiar chuckle. "Maa maa Tsuna what's wrong?"

 

Tsuna giggled at Yamamoto as he looked at the teacher out of the corner of his eye to see if the teacher wouldn't catch them speaking to each other. "Nothing Yamamoto it's just that I'm going to Hibari-san's house after school ends." Yamamoto scratched the side of his chin as he looked at Tsuna. He grinned as he nodded in understanding. Though he did not understand at all since it was just Hibari.

 

Tsuna jumped up gathering his things as he ran out the door before anyone else did. He ran up to the school gate as he saw Hibari watch the students closely. The black haired male turned his head as he saw Tsuna approach him from the corner of his eye. "You're early." He said as he turned and walked out the gates with Tsuna following next to him. It took about twenty minutes to get to Hibari's house, and to say in the least to house for him to perfection. It was a large traditional Japanese styled house. Everything looked beautiful at the Hibari house from the glistening pond that had lily pads in it, to the way the wood house was styled. Everything was in place except for the Yamaha FJR1300ES motorcycle

 

He tugged on Hibari's getting the taller males attention as he let out a 'hm' in question. "Um Hibari-san, whose motorcycle is that?" Tsuna questioned as he pointed to where it was standing.

 

"Mine." Hibari said simply as he walked towards the sliding doors of the house.

 

"Whoa so cool." Hibari leant down to tale off his shoes, Tsuna doing the same also. Hibari opened the sliding door with Tsuna walking in next to him. Tsuna looked on in awe at the interior design. The wood supporting the house was carved so well in detail. The brunette wiggled his clothed feet over the tatami mats underneath him. Tsuna looked to the beautifully carved chadansu that held even more beautiful china in it. "Hibari-san lives in a cool house. I've never been in a traditional house like this before."

 

Tsuna moved into the living with following Hibari in suit with everything he did. The black haired male moved to sit at the kotatsu pulling his legs underneath him as Tsuna did the same. They talked about almost everything as they sipped at a warm cup of tea that Hibari had made earlier. When Tsuna had finished his tea he sat it back down slipping a hand in his pocket to look at the phone to check the time. "Oh crap Hibari-san I've gotta go it's late." Tsuna sat up quickly moving out to the doors to leave, but stopped to turn to Hibari.

 

"Just call Nana and ask if you can stay over. It's late and dark out you don't need to be by yourself." Tsuna started to move about nervously trying to say that he has overstayed his welcome. He stopped when he got a glare from Hibari. Tsuna went to sit down again calling Nana and explaining her the details. "Sure Tsu-kun, have fun my baby boy! I love you bye sweetie." Tsuna smiled at his mother's words quickly saying 'I love you' to before he hung up. Hibari and Tsuna both went to bed nine o' clock. Hibari stayed in his own room while Tsuna took another room, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

He woke up with the ray of the morning sun shining into face. With a yawn he sat up checking the time on his phone with one hand while his other rubbed at his eye. He got up stretching and then walked out of his room. He turned back to face the, shutting it behind him. He turned back again immediately colliding with a hard chest. He closed his eyes awaiting for his fall to the ground but it never happened. He gasped out as a hand grabbed around his waist with the other grabbing out at his shoulder to stop the brunette from falling. He opened his eyes to look at the man holding him who looked a lot like Hibari—with his shaggy black hair that fell around his face and facial features looked really similar to Hibari's. ' _Holy_ _shit_ _is_ _this_ _Hibari's_ _dad_... _damn_.' He blushed at the thought.

 

"Are you okay?" The man tilted his head, smiling at the boy who only wore a long white shirt that reached his upper thighs. Tsuna noticed his red eyes glance down briefly but come back up fast. Tsuna wasn't embarrassed at all of what he was wearing though, because at least what he was wearing caught the older man's attention. Tsuna smirked inwardly. The taller man wore red robes with his collar pulled up to his neck with his arm sleeves rolled up showing white. His robes had slits on both sides that started at his hips. He wore baggy white pants underneath his robes and brown shoes that went up above his ankles to complete his outfit. The hands slid removing his hands from Tsuna to pull his arms up in front of his chest sliding his arms into his large sleeves.

 

"H-huh? Oh um yea, thanks. So are you uh Hibari-san? Tsuna looked up at the man in question.

 

The man smiled more at Tsuna while he answered. "Yes, but please call me Fon. You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquittance." Tsuna blinked at Fon and smiled brightly at him.

 

"Yes that's me, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Tsuna bowed to at Fon and got back up. He giggled at Fon as a thought came to his head. "You seem really different from Hibari-san." Fon's smile turned further to the side into a smirk.

 

"Oh yes I have been told before." Fon turned around tilting his head back to look at Tsuna. The brunette's mouth gaped open as he saw a braid that reached down to the end of his back. "Would you like some breakfast? I made some oolong tea and baozi."

 

Tsuna followed next to Fon into the living room. "Um Fon aren't those Chinese foods."

 

"Yes those are Chinese, I am of Chinese descent actually and it is the only type of food I know how to cook." The older man gestured to the kotatsu as they moved into the living room, his senses immediately erupted as he could smell something good."Please have a seat and I'll prepare the food and drinks."

 

Tsuna sat down with his legs underneath him and hands folded up in his lap."Wow you're so cool Fon. Hibari-san has told me much about you." Tsuna said as he watched Fon move around to fill them cups of tea with his back to him.

 

"Oh is that so? What has he told you?" Fon moved over to the kotatsu pouring a cup of oolong tea giving it Tsuna first and then made some for himself. He turned back to get the baozi.

 

Tsuna took a sip of the warm tea then sat it down on the plate it came with. "Yes, he has told me about how you can do one hundred and eight fighting styles—which is really amazing Fon, and that you train others at a dojo." His eyes followed Fon's body as he moved back with plates that held the baozi, putting one in front of Tsuna and another dish out for himself.

 

Fon sat down the same way the brunette was and began to eat his food. "Amazing huh? And yes I do train others. It is quite fun to do." He continued smiling at Tsuna as the other ate while listening to the older man.

 

' _He_ _never_ stops _smiling_ does _he?_ _Not_ _saying_ _he_ _should_ _stop_ _though_ , _it_ _makes_ _him_ _look_ _even_ _more_   _handsome_.' "What dojo do you work at?" Tsuna looked into Fon's red eyes and he could have sworn he seen a look past through them. However, he did notice the way the others lips curved more to the side.

 

"I work at The Red Storm Acrobaleno. I know it is a strange name. It's a great place you should visit it sometime."

 

Tsuna giggled at Fon. "Maybe I will." They stepped into silence a short bit to eat more of their food.

 

"What are you eating? It smells spicy." Tsuna stopped eating to look more clearly into Fon's bowl.

 

"This is mapo doufu, it is my favorite food. Would you like a taste?" Fon said as he picked up more of the meat with his chopsticks.

 

 _'Oh?_ _He_ _sure_ _is_ _confident_. _Well_   _I_   _can_ _be_  to.' Tsuna smiled at Fon shyly acting innocent. "I would love to try some...Fon." Tsuna leaned over the kotatsu. The black haired male picked up some black beans and beef with his chopsticks bringing it to Tsuna's awaiting mouth. The brunette wrapped his lips around the thin wood sucking on it slowly. ' _I_ _wonder_ _if_ _he_ _realizes_ _he_ _gave_ _me_   _indirect_ _kiss_.' Tsuna's taste buds were assaulted with a strong spice and meat. He looked up through his lashes at Fon whose red eyes were narrowed as he watched intently. Tsuna groaned out lowly as he ate the food and swallowed. He released the chopsticks from his mouth licking his lips while at it. "That is good Fon" He drew out Fon's name longer than it should be.

 

He sat back down as he heard the sliding doors open, looking that way as Hibari came in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fon eat from the same chopsticks as the older man made eye contact with him once again before he too turned to look at Hibari coming in. "Good morning Hibari-san!" Tsuna noticed the sweat on Hibari. "Where have you been?"

 

Hibari went to sit next to Tsuna making himself a bowl of baozi. "Out training." The brunette made a small noise of understanding. "I see that the two of you have been acquainted with each other." He glanced between his father and Tsuna.

 

"Yep! We got to know each other very well, Hibari-san." Tsuna grinned at Hibari then turned towards Fon his eyes filled with mischief. Fon nodded at Tsuna noticing the look he was given.

 

Fon turned towards Hibari."Kyoya good morning. Did you sleep well?" Hibari nodded his head curtly as he began to eat.

 

"Well I should get going now." Tsuna and Hibari just finished cleaning up the dishes. Hibari agreed saying that Nana probably missed him and wants him back home. He walked Tsuna to the door as both said their goodbyes. He was about to step out from the sliding doors but was stopped as Fon came up from behind Hibari.

 

"It was nice to meet you Tsuna, please do come visit again anytime." He said with a smile while Hibari nodded along.

 

Tsuna bowed down again and got back up. "Thank you and I will come over again, only if Hibari-san wants me back over that is."

 

Hibari rolled his eyes but smirked slightly. "Don't be stupid herbivore, you're welcomed anytime." Tsuna smiled as he said he goodbyes again. He shut the sliding doors behind him putting his shoes on then left the Hibari house. ' _I_ _would_ _love_ _to_ _come_ _over_   _if_   _I_ _get_ _to_ _see_ _Fon_ _more_ _and_ _to_ _spend_ _time_ _with_ _Hibari_ - _san_ _of_ _course_.'

 

The weekends passed by into Monday. Tsuna walked to school stopped in front of the school gate seeing Hibari waiting for him. "Herbivore, you're a minute late." Hibari greeted Tsuna as he stopped in from the the black haired prefect.

 

"Hieeee, S-sorry Hibari-san. Please don't make my torture to bad."

 

"Don't worry herbivore, I'll just give you a week's worth of homework." Hibari uncrossed his arms as he walked towards the school buildings hearing Tsuna's whines behind him.

 

It took some time but Tsuna convinced Hibari to help him with his homework that Hibari had given him. They were in Hibari's room doing some of it. They were working through a problem when there was a knock at the black haired man's door. It opened up to show Fon."Hello Kyoya, just wanted to tell you I got back from work early. Do any of you need anything?"

 

Tsuna raised up from his work as Hibari answered with a 'no thanks.'

 

"Actually Hibari-san I am thirsty, I'll go with Fon to get you a drink. What do you want?" Tsuna got up from sitting at the table with Hibari.

 

"Green tea would be fine." Hibari said as Hibird landed on his shoulder, the black haired male giving it attention.

 

Fon lead Tsuna out the door shutting it behind him. They walked out in silence and into the kitchen. Fon was turned taking tea cups out while Tsuna pouted slightly. The brunette walked behind him hugging the male from behind rubbing his hands down the man's strong arms to his stomach hugging him. "Fon~ why are you ignoring me." What he hadn't known was that Fon as smirking.

 

The elder man turned looking down at the boy. "Tsuna you are very naughty." Tsuna looked up at the man from rubbing at his hard chest. He slid his hands up the man's chest. "And you are very straightforward." Fon moved his hands to the brunette's shoulders and leaned down. He held Tsuna's gaze as he brushed his lips against the small male's. He moved backwards as Tsuna let out a small 'awww.' Fon moved back to prepare the tea.

 

"Fon isn't very nice." Tsuna pouted again as he went to help brew the tea.

 

The teasing continued for another two months before Tsuna decided enough is enough. It was a weekend and the brunette was bored and sexually frustrated. He was walking through Namimori when an idea came up in his mind. He walked into another direction until he came face to face with a sign that read 'The Red Storm Acrobaleno'

 

He looked through the glass windows to see kids and adults all doing the same stance. He moved his eyes to the front of the dojo seeing an incredibly handsome male. He had his robes off but his pants and shoes were still on. The black haired man was sweaty from his face to his toned six pack. What Tsuna found the most handsome part about Fon was that he had a black dragon tattoo that's head was on the right side of his chest that circled around his bulging bicep with the tail ending at his wrist.

 

He opened the glass door walking inside moving to the back of the corner. He waited there just watching Fon and everyone else until after about an hour passed. Everyone started moving around and packing up their things. Tsuna got up from sitting on the hardwood floor following after Fon as the man grabbed his robe from the floor walking to a door in the back. Tsuna walked to the door shutting it softly behind him. He took in his surroundings taking note of the archway that had no door. He heard the sound of water flowing as he neared the archway. Looking inside he found tiled floor and one long bench that held all of what he seen Fon wearing he turned his head walking in as he saw Fon underneath a running shower head. He gasped at Fon's long hair that cascaded around his body as it was out his normal braid.

 

Fon turned his head quickly in the direction of where he heard the noise finding a blushing Tsuna. "T-Tsuna." The brunette who was still red in the face walked towards Fon who was watching the short male. Tsuna took his shirt off showing his flat stomach as he threw it to the side. He stopped under the water getting his pants and shoes wet. Tsuna whispered out Fon's name as the taller male moved his hands on Tsuna's soaking wet jeans that hugged his hips. Tsuna leant up on his tiptoes as Fon leant down.

 

Their lips meet in a soft caress softly moving over the others lips. The brunette sighed as Fon opened up his mouth with a warm tongue. Fon wrapped his tongue around Tsuna's small one, meeting in a slow dance. The brunette moved his hands to rub at Fon's chest where his tattoo was while his other hand rubbed at his six pack. Fon brought his tongue away to suck at Tsuna's own slick muscle making the other moan out. They both moved their mouths away to take in the hot air surrounding them. "Fon please." The older man took Tsuna's hand and lead him to the bench turning the water off behind him first.

 

The brunette sat down on the bench as Fon kneeled in front of him. He reached for Tsuna's buttons and zipper unbuttoning it and unzipping his wet pants. Tsuna lifted himself up and sitting back down as Fon pulled them past his butt. He took the pants off of the boy's slim legs pulling them aside. He lifted one of Tsuna's pale legs kissing up his leg leaving behind a trail of warmth. He stopped at Tsuna's thigh sucking on it harshly making the male moan out Fon's name. The older male hooked his two index fingers through the brunette's damp boxers pulling them off and into the side.

 

Tsuna's half hard member sprung out. Fon moved his both hands running them up from Tsuna's ankles to his thighs spreading them apart to move in between. He sat his mouth around Tsuna's head sucking it hard as he circled his tongue around it. "Ahh F-Fonnn." The brunette moved a hand to his mouth muffling his moans while his other tugged at Fon's hair. Fon moved down lower sucking and licking around the middle of Tsuna's dick. The hardness pulsed in his mouth as he moved around the base giving it harsh sucks each time he moved up and down. He squeezed Tsuna's thighs harder as he circled his tongue around Tsuna again before releasing his member. The brunette's eyes were closed as he panted slightly as he removed his hands away from his mouth and Fon's hair.

 

"Tsuna come here and sit." Fon had his legs under him as he patted his own leg to show Tsuna where he wanted him. Tsuna moved down to sit on Fon's muscled legs. He looked at Fon's long and thick cock that stood up proudly in his lap. Tsuna moved forward kissing at Fon's lips in a gentle kiss before he held up the man's muscled arm. He kissed at the tail of the dragon then licked his way up the others arm. He nibbled gently at the man's bulging bicep hearing a hum of appreciation next to him. "Do you like my dragon?" Fon patted at the boy's lower back with his other on Tsuna's thigh rubbing it. The brunette made a nod at the question as he sucked on the older man's shoulder where the black of the dragon was.

 

He took Fon's hand back in his pulling it to his mouth. He put four of the man's fingers in his mouth running his tongue around each and every one slicking them up with his saliva. Fon pulled his hand back to himself as he asked if Tsuna was ready. "Yes Fon, please hurry." Fon moved his dry hand to Tsuna's ass check opening him open to get more room, while he moved his slick hand to Tsuna's back side to press a finger against his hole. He entered with little resistance into his hole. Tsuna let out a small whine tightening his legs against Fon's. The man's finger rubbed around the hot walls pushing it in and out when he added a second finger, using them to scratch at Tsuna's inner walls while scissored him open. Tsuna pushed his hips back while scrunching up his face in slight pain. Fon noticed and moved to kiss the brunette's lips.

 

Fon kissed him trying to distract Tsuna as he moved a third finger in Tsuna's hole having the young male to groan out in pain again. Fon moved his mouth off of Tsuna's to speak. "I will make it better Tsuna, just wait." Fon pushed a forth finger in to rub at the warm walls of Tsuna, scraping it gently as he pushed them around inside. He moved them further in searching for the panting male's prostate.

 

Tsuna yelled out as Fon hit something inside of him. "Fon Fon there!" He moaned out as the taller male hit the spot hard every time he moved his fingers in and out of Tsuna. "Fon please I'm ready."

 

Fon took his fingers out of the hole giving it one last massage. Fon put his hand in front of his face spitting on it to move down and lube his dick up. Tsuna rose himself up and scooted up above Fon's length as he wrapped his arms around Fon's shoulders. They both groaned out when Fon entered him. "Fon ahh Fon." Tsuna felt full of Fon's hardness, it was impressive just like Fon.

 

Fon's cock was surrounded in hot smooth heat and even more so as Tsuna slid down further on him. Now Fon wasn't a man to cuss but he just had to let it out when Tsuna purposely dropped himself hard on Fon's hard cock. Fon let out a loud, "Shit!" while Tsuna produced out a choked moan. Tsuna suddenly looked at him with a shocked expression even as his brows were crushed up together.

 

"F-Fon is ah really cute when he cusses." Tsuna let out a breathless giggle. He moved his hips back and forth on Fon's length making the other softly groan.

 

"Cute?" Fon looked absolutely scandalized even as he groaned out between words. He moved his hands to Tsuna's waist gripping it hard. He moved himself forward impaling Tsuna slowly.

 

"Fonnn why ah are being s-so slowww." Tsuna whined out because he really didn't like this slow shit at all. Fon laughed. Which just made the man seem even more handsome. He could feel the hardness inside him move in and out of him. Tsuna leaned forward pulling Fon towards him. He laid his head on Fon's shoulders kissing at the man's shoulder all up his neck. He sucked on Fon's pulse spot. Tsuna felt Fon still a few seconds in his movement. Tsuna added his teeth to his pulse, sinking them down easily. He heard a groan next to him. Tsuna moved up to Fon's ear where he bit down on the lobe. Tsuna realised it from his mouth to whisper in Fon's ear as his warm air blew over the older man's ear. "Fooon please do me harder Fon. Please I want it hard."

 

Fon grunted as he pushed Tsuna's hip down hard moving faster into Tsuna's warm walls. Each time he brought the brunette down their hips would meet with a smack. "Is-is this what you want?" Tsuna made a keening noise in return as he threw his head back showing off his neck. Fon moved forward still pounding into Tsuna's slick warmth when he now had his turn to mouth at Tsuna's neck. He sucked at the young man's Adam's apple earning him louder moans in return. He moved his head down to his shoulder biting down hard.

 

He moaned out a muffled sound as Tsuna swiveled his hips around Fon's pounding length when he bit down at the skin on Tsuna's shoulder. "Fon, Fon, Fon ah ahhh." Tsuna curled his arms around Fon tighter as he sat his head atop of Fon's muscled shoulder. He moved his hips up and down meeting Fon's each and every thrust. Tsuna moaned out Fon's name loud into the man's ear as Fon found his prostrate. "Ah yes there there Fon!"

 

Fon hit the bundle of nerves each time he thrusted up having Tsuna impale himself onto Fon's length every single time he went back down. He held to younger man's hips harder when he felt Tsuna tighten his ass around him. "Tsuna Tsuna." The brunette tightened further around him as the other on top continued to call out Fon's name. He hit the spot inside of the moaning male, groaning out loud as he came into Tsuna with his hot seed spilling into the brunette hitting his bundled nerves with it.

 

"Fooonnn! " The young male came on Fon's muscled chest when he felt Fon spill himself inside of the brunette. Fon laid Tsuna on the floor watching as his cum dribbled out of the boy's worn out hole. Fon gulped and looked away, there was no way he should get hard again because Tsuna needs to rest. He picked Tsuna up carrying him bridal style into the showers. He turned it on hot so that the both of them will be fully clean. Fon cleaned up Tsuna and when he was done with that, the smaller male took shampoo in his hand to clean at Fon's long black hair.

 

"What are you doing Tsuna?" Fon said in question though he was rather content as the small hands began massaging his hair.

 

"Washing your hair." Tsuna giggled then yawned afterwards.

 

"I will take you home when we are finished." Fon had shut his eyes then opened them when he felt movement in front of him. A gentle kiss that he quickly responded to was placed on his lips.

 

"There's no need, I can just call momma and ask if I can stay for the night and she'll understand." Tsuna said as he moved his lips away.

 

"Alright." Fon looked thoughtful as he moved under the shower head to wash his hair. "How do you suppose we should explain this to Kyoya?"

 

Tsuna thought for a bit before he grinned. "I guess I should ask him how he'd feel about having a second dad." Tsuna sounded way too happy with that.

 

Fon let out another laugh that sent butterflies right through Tsuna's stomach. "I guess that is how we should start by telling him." They finished up their shower as Tsuna suddenly remembered that he has wet pants and undergarments. Fon sacrificed his robes giving it to Tsuna. Thankfully it covered his legs, but that left a shirtless Fon. Tsuna didn't mind though because he did enjoy the view of Fon… as well as others when they walked out from the dojo. Tsuna felt happy when Fon didn't give them any attention. He just continued talking with Tsuna.

 

On the way to Fon and Hibari's house he thought that he was really happy when Hibari invaded his life back then because he would have never meet the greatest man in the world–Fon. He should really give his thanks to Hibari now.

 

 -----


End file.
